Symbiosis
by Meulin's Disciple
Summary: They needed each other. Without one, the other couldn't exist; without one, the other would be incomplete... And after so long, they finally realized that... Oneshot. Cloti. Rated M for a sweet lemon. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**_I have only one thing to say... I am shocked and astounded that I was able to write this! Sorry if it sounds like I'm bragging; I'm just really satisfied with this and proud of myself. ^^_

_Well, read and let me know what YOU think of it! I always love it when people enjoy my work, and I also appreciate a well-written review. =)_

_Enjoy!_

_Oh! One last thing: I STRONGLY recommend listening to "Love Song Requiem" by Trading Yesterday while reading this. It is the song that inspired me (I listened to ONLY that song while typing this lol), and I think it just makes the whole piece seem so much more beautiful._

_

* * *

_

Soft kisses trailing up Tifa's shoulder prompted an equally soft whimper from aforementioned young woman from her vulnerable faceup position on the full-sized mattress. She intertwined her fingers with the soft strands comprising the spikes of Cloud's hair and tugged ever so lightly, letting him know he was doing something right. Reassurance: something the insecure man _desperately_ needed after everything he had been through. Cloud wasn't an easily broken man, but then again, it wasn't exactly easy to break someone who was _already_ broken. Cloud had become broken, was _still_ nothing but broken shards of the more exuberant boy he once was years ago… Such long years ago… Even with others who he could call his friends to stand beside him, he found it so _hard_ to open the iron maiden he been trapped within, to let them see the tortured truth of his soul. Finally, _finally_, he was _beginning_ to come together again. And out of everyone, he had _Tifa_ to thank for that…

When he felt sorrow beyond sadness, Tifa had been there to lend him her shoulder; when he felt fury beyond anger, she calmed him with her smile, or perhaps even with her warm embrace; when he felt agony beyond pain, she had always offered the soothing salve of her presence… She had always been there for him, had always stuck by his side… had loved him, _still_ loved him. Now it was up to Cloud to return the favor. He held Tifa so dear to his heart—she was the one thing he could _always_ count on. She was the mighty oak that cradled him lovingly in her branches, the gentle wind that whispered eternal promises of, "I'll _always_ be by your side…." and "You're _never_ alone…", and the blazing fire that fueled his will to _live_, not for anyone else. Just for the _two of them_. He wanted to give Tifa all she had given him and more, everything. Cloud's lips played upon the tender skin of the juncture of Tifa's neck momentarily before he slowly settled his lips there and graced it with open-mouthed kisses. She caressed the fingers of one hand through his locks and this time let out a breathy moan, once again reassuring him that he was doing well, persuading him to continue.

Cloud closed his eyes and went a small step further by suckling and nipping—just a little—at the skin, slowly losing himself in Tifa's satisfaction, taking his own pleasure from it. Tifa in turn closed her own eyes, relishing in the small bliss, but enjoyable as it was… it… it just wasn't _enough_. Her eyes fluttered half open and she decided to give Cloud a small nudge. "Cloud," she breathed, "… _More_…" and he _understood_. He took his hands, which were stroking lovely yet insignificant patterns onto Tifa's shoulders, and skimmed his fingers—almost naught but a balmy breeze amidst her flesh—across to her collarbone. After a brief moment's hesitation, his fingers jumped from her collarbone to zipper of her leather top. He gripped the metal piece between two digits and slowly, _too_ slowly, dragged it down the track. The rasp seemed so much _louder_ than it should have been; it was driving Tifa insane.

"Cloud!" she prompted with an expression holding the beginnings of desperation, clenching the slender fingers of both hands into his hair, tighter than before, but not quite enough to trigger a pain response. Cloud chuckled lightly—a soft-spoken melody that made her heart leap, considering its absurd rarity—into the reddening skin where had focused his previous attentions.

"I want to take my time with this. I… want to _show_ you how much I love you, the way I _should _have; the way I never _did_…" he murmured wistfully. He pressed a single chaste kiss against the angry brand he left on her skin before moving to brush his lips against the shell of her ear, "… Will you _let_ me…?" The whispered question held so much; his nervousness, his love for her… his fear. Tifa was silent, but she ceased her grip on Cloud's hair and shifted her hands to tenderly cup his lower jaw with them. Just one of the things that Cloud loved so much about Tifa; she could be so rough and tumble, but she _still_ had the capability to be so delicate with her touches, pouring emotion into the contact instead of sheer physical strength. Cloud looked into her eyes, seeing everything Tifa couldn't put into words—words wouldn't be enough to convey her feelings, would be insignificant in baring her soul to him—and found the will within himself to smile a porcelain smile, so alluring yet so _delicate_. Though she willed them away—albeit weakly—Tifa couldn't resist the tears raining from her eyes and before Cloud could question if he had failed her in some way—as he often felt he did—she touched her lips to his. The contact was so light. They broke apart for a second or two before rejoining with more fervor. Cloud's lips glided against Tifa's, and hers against his. Again, Tifa decided to take the initiative, to encourage Cloud, and gently prodded his lips with her tongue, asking for invitation. He accepted and welcomed her behind his lips. Cloud tentatively touched the textured fuchsia flesh with his own, prodding it experimentally at first. Soon after, his inhibitions dissipated and he intertwined his tongue with Tifa's in an elaborate serpentine dance. Tifa moaned— louder than the first time, but no less rousingly than before—feeling tiny bursts of pleasure in her abdomen, dripping down to pool at her very core.

She once more wove the fingers of one hand between pale blond spikes, but searched with the other for the zipper to Cloud's sweater. She almost immediately found what she sought and tormented him in the same way he did to her, lackadaisically unzipping the garment. In turn, Cloud surrounded Tifa's waist with his left arm and rapidly finished unzipping her top, releasing the wicked hold his lips had over hers to look into her eyes once more while pushing the leather article of clothing down her shoulders. When Tifa had done the same with his clothing and leather pauldron, he grasped the bottom hem of her white undershirt and stroked the fabric—quickly noticing her lack of a brassiere—asking for permission to continue, to wade further into unknown waters. "Do it." she tempted quietly. And so the sinner sinned once more, accepting the she-devil's invitation and falling into the shadow.

Tifa turned her head away, a touch of light crimson adorning her cheeks just underneath her eyes, her nerves suddenly binding her. "Tifa. Look at me." Cloud commanded kindly, not quite demanding, more like requesting, _begging_. Tifa squeezed her eyes shut in response. "Tifa," he said again, a touch more softly, "They're beautiful." He lightly, _very_ lightly trailed his fingers across a breast. He caressed the tip, feeling it stiffen beneath his fingertips. Ever the stubborn woman she was, Tifa kept her head turned and squeezed her eyes more firmly shut, her lips a thin line, suppressing the beautiful sounds Cloud wanted to hear, _needed_ to hear. He, in an attempt to release these noises, found an unusual burst of bravery and boldness within himself that he didn't even know _existed_ and, while continuing his ministrations upon Tifa's breast, placed the fingers of his other hand onto the fabric of her shorts on her upper inner thigh. He ran them upwards so slowly and softly that Tifa couldn't even discern the movements as Cloud caressed her nipple. When he reached the center of her thighs, he softly rubbed her already pulsing bud through her knee length shorts.

Tifa finally relented, her eyes shooting open, her jaw dropping, heavily pleasured whimpers and moans pouring out in a steady stream; a private concert meant only for Cloud to witness. His wondrous touch on her chest and the unexpected pleasurable shock down below flooded her bloodstream with an acidic cocktail of burning love and lust, scorching her veins, scalding her arteries… and she was enjoying every bit of it, perceptions of time be damned. There _were_ no minutes, no seconds, no hours or years or _any_ of those insignificances. All that subsisted was _he_ and _she_ and the personal Xanadu in which only _they_ existed. "I'm so close…!" she breathed desperately, "_Please_ don't _stop_!"

"I won't stop… I'll _never_ stop…" Cloud soothed—his windlike voice tender and loving—burying his face into the crook of her neck in a comforting gesture and inhaling her unique scent mixed with chlorinated water and _his_ body wash from that morning's shower. Such seemingly simple words. But they meant so much _more_…

_I'll never stop being with you…_

_I'll never stop staying by your side…_

_I'll never stop taking care of you…_

…

_I'll never stop loving you…_

That was something that _Tifa_ needed, for like Cloud, she was needy. She had been so patient. She just could never bring herself to be the one to admit her feelings for the man who had at one point _lost_ himself. It had been up to Cloud to initiate _something_, to just let her know that he _returned_ her feelings; that he wasn't a lost cause. He never did. It took a combined effort, a tag team of the two of them to get to where they were that very moment. _This_ was what Tifa had waited years for. _This_ was what Tifa needed to become complete, to suture closed the abyss existing in her soul. She had always felt empty inside after Cloud had left to become—or at least _try_ to become—a SOLDIER. She never knew why. They hadn't known each other for long and they hardly knew each other. So why? It took countless hours, minutes, _seconds_ of wondering, and it all culminated into a single conclusion. It didn't matter. Their love had been set in stone for Goddess-knows how long, had been written in the stars with seraphic flame, had been foretold to the Lifestream _long_ before their existence came to be. Perhaps even longer than that; perhaps before their _parents_ even came to be. Who knew? All that mattered was _them_ and _their_ love. Nothing more, nothing less.

Tifa's hands shot to his upper arms and sharply tugged him closer, lifting her head so she could bite hard into the skin of his shoulder, muffling her screams when the tsunami came to pass, washing her away to Eden though the riptides slowly brought her back to Earthly shores; the screams became sobs and then moans that became whimpers which eventually lapsed into heavy breathing until that too morphed into silence. She wasn't satisfied, _couldn't _be satisfied unless Cloud followed her in Nirvanic bliss, unless they were swept away _together_. "… You okay?" Cloud mumbled, moving some to survey Tifa's expression—happy, yet sad and _yearning_. Was he truly incapable of satisfying the woman he loved and depended on? "I'm sorry. Dammit… I… I just can't do anything right, can I?" Cloud said scornfully, casting his self-deprecating glance at the speckled comforter, wrinkled from their movements.

"No, Cloud, no… You did _nothing_ wrong." Tifa cooed.

"Then why do you look so-"

"Because I felt lonely."

Cloud's eyes shot wide open. "I… It was wonderful, but," Tifa bit her lower lip, "it wasn't… _perfect_. It wasn't perfect… because I got there _alone_… I want you to come with me." Tifa whispered, lips quirking upward a tad at her double entendre. Cloud couldn't help but be infected by her contagious smirk.

"You want me to get Fenrir ready?" he quipped.

"No." she giggled, "We're going to climb there, just the two of us." Tifa flashed him her beautiful kind smile.

Cloud smiled and unfastened Tifa's shorts, removing them and her surprisingly plain powder blue panties from her slim, toned legs, conditioned from the many, many battles she and he and their companions had fought and the long days and nights spent traveling. Already past her earlier shyness, Tifa unbuckled Cloud's somewhat baggy pants and, grasping the edge of both them and his boxers, slid them down his lithely muscled legs. Footwear long since discarded to some forgotten corner of the bedroom, Cloud teasingly pulled off his gloves—eliciting the tantalizing sight of Tifa biting her lower lip again; oh, how Cloud _adored_ that little habit of hers—before rising to his hands and knees and crawling over her. "It looks kind of painful." Tifa commented offhandedly, viewing his admittedly satisfyingly large stiffened member throb every so often, "… Is it?"

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. He had expected Tifa to get butterflies in her stomach again and ponder aloud if it would fit. Worrying about others before herself; typical Tifa. "Not much. Just uncomfortable mostly." he responded nonchalantly, like it really didn't matter. Truth be told, it _did _matter. He wanted to claim—no—not _claim_ her; Cloud wanted to _give himself_ to Tifa and to receive what she would offer.

"Then let me take care of you." Tifa offered, love and adoration in her eyes edged with lust.

"I love you, Tifa," Tifa's eyes shot open, much like Cloud's did not too long ago; knowing him, she didn't expect to hear those desired words so soon, "and… thank you for loving me back." he said quietly, almost inaudibly before letting himself slowly enter her, letting her _feel_ him become a part of her. Tifa moaned and Cloud reciprocated. Tifa closed her eyes and whimpered with each forward thrust and every scrape of his flesh against sacred vulnerability, "Oh Goddess, Cloud!" she whined, "I love you too." She moaned for what seemed like the… Oh, who was she kidding? She wasn't even keeping count. The beautiful song increased in octave and in volume with each push and pull, each ebb and flow. Then she temporarily silenced it with her mouth kissing and sucking at Cloud's Adam's apple. "Tifa…" Cloud groaned. He could feel his muscles straining and stiffening and a soft throb that quickly became harsher, complete and absolute bliss beginning to collect within his lower abdomen, one that easily overshadowed the pleasure he felt making love to Tifa. But knowing her _exact_ feelings—and knowing that _she_ knew _his_—made the imminent beautiful collapse even stronger. Cloud could feel his lover's muscles quiver around him in sympathy with his oncoming climax.

In a single moment, scant, insignificant units of time of some sort after it began, _everything_ burst free of the chains holding it back. Understandings were made, unknown bonds were established… and fates were sealed with a shout of _her_ name and a scream of _his_. They were in Eden once more, and at least for the moment, they were there to stay—together. Their voices and hearts echoed each other for some time, appreciating each other, how their very essences caressed each other… appreciating how their souls _intertwined_.

Cloud, panting for breath, lifted himself a bit from Tifa's sweat-slick body and in response to the forlorn look in her eyes that _begged_ him to stay within her for at least a little while longer, he merely turned them both onto their sides, facing each other, the established connection remaining. Cloud grasped blindly for the covers, then sloppily draped them over their nude forms. They shared a chaste kiss. "Good thing Cid has the kids for the week." Tifa lilted softly.

"Heh. Lucky us." Cloud said.

And then, words were no longer needed for the time being. Everything they wanted to say could be seen in their eyes. The look in Tifa's eyes asked, "Will you always love me…?"

And as Cloud ran his fingers through Tifa's dark chocolate locks, _his_ eyes responded, and there was no questioning the reply.

"_Always_."


	2. PETITION: Message to Site Staff

Hello everybody. My name is Melanie (and some of you know me as such) but most of you (now) know me by my pen name, Chasing Noerah, formerly known as Chasing Yuffentine and—in the past—by a few other pen names. Yes, that previous sentence was indeed a blatant and ill-disguised allusion to Aaron Hanson's (egoraptor on Youtube—I hope I spelled his real name right) video "Egorapture".

But that's not important.

What _is_ important is that the moderators of this site have apparently decided that M-rated fics that contain explicit sexual content and/or violence is a threat of some sort and are banding together in an effort to delete the hard work of everybody on this site who has taken the time—often hours at a time—and the effort—a lot of it—to write some of the best erotica I have ever read (because lets face it: most people don't use the site's M-filter for the _violent_ stuff).

No, I am not ignorant of this site's no-MA-fic policy. I have been aware of it for a number of years. However, seeing that numerous (many) others have posted their own erotic fanfiction, I thought it well and good for myself to do the same. And—now speaking to whatever staff of the site who may be reading this, my unique version of the very petition that's been going around the site—do you want to know something? You may say to post on other sites like Adult Fanfiction, but lets be realistic: Fanfiction dot net is possibly THE most popular fanfiction site in America (I cannot even begin to hope to vouch for the rest of the world; different countries likely have their own fanfiction sites that have the same level of popularity as this one), and as such, it has the most fanfiction posted on it and has the highest quanity of high-quality of fanfiction that I have seen. I have seen other sites—Archive of Our Own, Lunaescence, Adult Fanfiction—and they do not even begin to compare to the vastness that is this site. Archive of Our Own, while a quality site, has very little variety of fanfiction within its categories compared to ; Lunaescence is even _smaller_ from what I could gauge, and it's not a very desirable site to be a member of in my opinion, as one's membership is revoked if their account goes inactive for too long. Adult Fanfiction does has a wide variety of MA-rated fanfiction (though it _is_ lacking considerably in some categories and pairings that I very much enjoy reading about), but quite honestly, I _fear_ to read most of the stories on the site; unless it's a story by an author from this site whose erotic fanfiction I enjoy, the stories on Adult Fanfiction just... give me that feeling that I'm going to be reading a bad porno as opposed to a story where I'm going to feel like a voyeur intruding on a beautiful lovemaking session. Plus, considering this site's popularity and its wider variety of ratings, I find that more—or at least higher-quality—is posted here as opposed to Adult Fanfiction. And because this site _is_ so varied in its ratings, I feel more comfortable traversing it.

Speaking of authors on this site, most of them who write and have written the M-rated fics that warrant an MA-rating (myself included; I'm not ashamed to admit it, nor am I scared to; I _do_ have back-ups of at _least_ my good erotica. And that prior statement was not meant as a threat; let me make this clear)—and this is the major point I want to make—use other sites, like the one you oh-so love to recommend (Adult Fanfiction) as a _afterthought_. That's right. These authors aren't _more_ active on Adult Fanfiction; they use it as a tool to assist against plagarism. I will admit that some authors will post less-explicit versions of their stories on this site and the uncut version on others, but many, many writers of erotic fanfiction (which will hereafter be referred to as "lemons") here post the uncut version on here, Fanfiction dot net, their main site.

Again I would like to mention the authors to you, the staff of this site who may be reading and (hopefully) considering my words. We—and I am only referencing us authors in specific who write erotic fanfiction—write lemons not _only_ because we want people to read them, but also because we enjoy doing so, and we enjoy doing so _very_ much. Regardless or whether or not we wish to make a career of it—or even if it _is_ a career for some—it is a passion for us _all_.

We have written and posted lemons here on this site, poured our hearts into their writing, our love for the fandoms of both the series and the pairing (or in some cases, threesome) for which the story was being written about being put into each and every word chosen (and I speak in general when I say these things).

We have chosen _this_ site for a reason, which I have said and will say again: it is a _very_ popular site for fanfiction.

And I would like to point out—perhaps most importantly of all—that if I'm not mistaken, your policy of no-MA-rated fanfiction violates the First Amendment, which promises Freedom Speech and Expression. Yes, it is a policy that is within your Terms and Conditions, but it is also one that not only violates an _Amendment to the American Consitution_, but also a _basic human right_—which is universal (even though not all countries honor all of its words. The United States—however—seems to)—the details of which can be in Article 19 of the Universal Declaration of Human Rights:

"Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers."

Check for yourself if you are so inclined, but it _is_ indeed there.

And now I _implore_ you: please, just leave us _be_! Leave us to our craft! Again: we _enjoy_ writing these types of stories, and there are people who enjoy reading them as well. By not allowing the MA-rating on the site, you are stifling our creativity _and_ our rights. Also, when you delete the stories we worked so hard on, it's a _huge_ slap in the face, especially if any such story has a considerable amount of reviews or views or favorites or any combination of the aforementioned, and mostly so if the author has no back-ups. If you are concerned that those who do not desire to read lemons (or young children) will come across one of these stories, simply either require an account to view such stories, or agelock the "MA" rating; either/or would be just fine. Reinstating the "MA" rating would most certainly benefit you—it couldn't hurt; it would mean more visitors to the site, and one of the aforementioned security would simultaneously help prevent mishaps.

Finally, I would just like to close my message with these statements:

You respect the wishes of well-known professional authors and companies, so why can't you respect _our_ wishes as well? If someone decides now to complain about having sexually explicit fanfiction on this site, then they would have no reason to if the "MA" rating were reinstated. If they complained after that, then they could be labeled as an instigator, as most—if not all—of such fanfiction could be very easily avoided.

Thank you for your time,

~Chasing Noerah


End file.
